scponecanonprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobble
Bobble the Clown is the anomalous titular host of the show designated SCP-993, which has broadcast from an unknown location since ██/██/19██. In each episode of the show—which was only viewable by those under the age of ten—Bobble shows the viewer how to commit various violent crimes. Starting on 21st Century, the SCP Foundation began successfully blocking the broadcast of SCP-993 using Protocol Upsilon-Beta 3, causing several episode of the show to air in which Bobble threatened the Foundation's staff. Bobble's threats became reality when he killed Dr. █████, who had been binging SCP-993. The clown then managed to captured Dr. David Eskobar during Incident Tempest Night, and forced him to watch Bobble the Clown: Season II, which consisted of Bobble narrating the deaths of various Foundation personnel during the Battle of Site 17. Following these events, Bobble and SCP-993 were according to an SCP-001 entry, altered by the entity known as the Planet of Hands, which changed the format of SCP-993 from a children's program to a cable news show. An alternate version of Bobble was brought into Timeline B-173 during a Thresher Protocol shift of SCP-1730. He remained trapped within SCP-1730 however, aiding Foundation personnel trying to escape the facility shortly before it was shifted once again. Description Bobble the Clown is the current form of an ancient entity focused on turning children savage and harming their parents. Historically it has taken other forms such as that of a skinwalker; however, by the time of its containment by the SCP Foundation, Bobble was the only guise it was still using.Behind the Scenes As Bobble, the entity appeared as an animated caucasian clown with yellow hair and gray eyes, usually seen wearing extremely colorful clothing and white face makeup. The episodes of the show designated SCP-993 by the Foundation that Bobble appeared in are cognito-hazardous. Any child watching the show will have its violent lessons ingrained into their minds and will begin to display permanent psychotic and schizophrenic symptoms after multiple viewings. Any individual over the age of ten viewing the episodes will suffer a stabbing headache before passing out and remaining unconscious for the duration of the show. Bobble is also able to cause adults to lose consciousness if they have previously viewed the show, and is able to interact with them and harm them while they remain unconscious. History Let the show begin The entity known to the Foundation as Bobble believed that he first began as the idea of fire within the minds of cavemen; however, the children of the stone age had little time for him and so he moved on, eventually becoming a skinwalker. In this form he prompted children to whisper in the dark about him and even some adults to paint him on cave walls with very little effort at all. Over the centuries though, as humanity became less superstitious the entity was forced to abandon many of its methods of reaching children and their parents, eventually only being left with the form of Bobble the Clown. As Bobble, the entity began producing the show SCP-993 in ██/██/19██ in order to reach children. Episodes produced included "Bobble's Kitchen Surprise", in which Bobble kidnaps a resident of a small American town and teaches views how to prepare a human for consumption; "Bobble in the Big City" in which Bobble teaches views how to start fires undetected in a large American city, and "Bobble's Sneaky Saturday" in which the clown trails a woman through London before killing her while teaching viewers how to blend in with large crowds. The anomalous man designated SCP-887 produced a page of script for an episode of SCP-993 in which Bobble shows viewers how to catch cyclists by stringing wire across cycling tracks.SCP-887 log SCP-887 claims that the script and all of his writings are based on information that had been communicated to him from an unknown during a seventeen year coma he had recovered from.Hypergraphia The script's writing is extremely florid, with a border of loops and smiley faces drawn around the page. The script was written while SCP-887 was under the observation of Dr. Gallows, and although the Foundation had never encountered the described episode as being aired, they deemed its contents a good match for SCP-993's normal style. Censored On ██/██/20██, the SCP Foundation began implementing Protocol Upsilon-Beta 3, which successfully blocked any episode of SCP-993 from reaching public broadcast. Following the blocking of his show, Bobble began targeting his show at the Foundation, initially releasing an episode entitled "Bobble Hates You", in which Bobble sits in a chair in an empty room staring angrily at the camera for a full thirty minutes. When the successful implementation of Protocol Upsilon-Beta 3 continued, another protest episode was released, this time titled "(EXPLETIVE) YOU (EXPLETIVE) YOU (EXPLETIVE) YOU". In the episode Bobble appears inside the video archive of Site ██, where physical copies of each of episode of SCP-993 are stored by the archive. There, he details how to breach containment for several other SCP entities and methods by which several of the researchers involved with SCP-993 might be murdered, showing intimate knowledge of their daily routines. In order to further express his rage with the Foundation, Bobble made a cameo in another anomalous show that they monitored; SCP-1257 which was titled "Agent Danny of the SCP Foundation!" and depicted the life of its fairly inept titular character working as an agent of the Foundation. During the episode "Clownin' Around", in which Danny is attempting to find an entertainer for his colleague's nephew's birthday party, Bobble appears and offers his services. Danny however, recognises Bobble as an anomalous entity and tries to raise the alarm, only to be knocked out by Bobble using a banana skin. Once Danny comes too, he finds himself tied to a chair where Bobble begins to try and torture him while ranting about the censorship of his show, complaining that SCP-1257 is still allowed to air. Danny eventually manages to outsmart Bobble by using the phrase Code Forty Four Zulu to trigger an alarm, causing Agent Fred to arrive and subdue Bobble. After Fred frees Danny the pair return Bobble to containment. During the show, Bobble breaks the fourth wall on several occasions including mentioning SCP-1257 by name and also swears, making him the only character to do so in any episode of SCP-1257. Despite Bobble's appearance on the show the normal cognito-hazardous effects of SCP-993 are not present.Clowning Around Change of tact SCP-993 ceased broadcasting on ██/██/20██ due to its containment by the Foundation; however, Bobble was far from finished, and he later appeared to Dr. █████ after rendering him unconscious. Bobble was able to effect Dr. █████ as he had recently been on a binge of SCP-993, and taunted the researcher over this fact, initially claiming he was not there for revenge but revealing his annoyance at being kept from the general public. He mocked the doctor for trying to record the conversation and suggested he put the notes in the trash, before describing what he believed his origins to be. After fifteen minutes of conversation, Dr. █████ attempted unsuccessfully to shoot Bobble, after which the clown tortured him for at least three minutes by removing the doctor's facial features with a large butchers knife. The events were then broadcast as a new episode of SCP-993 entitled "Bobble's Back!", in which the doctor and Bobble's conversation was not audible. Due to the disappearance of Dr. █████, the Foundation began to consider SCP-993 capable of effecting adults and began discussing the possibility of upgrading SCP-993 to Euclid class. During the Incident Tempest Night in the Battle of Site 17, Foundation researcher David Eskobar was arrested by Site 17 security after attempting to release several SCPs so that they could be used in the battle. He was then placed within the Site 17 video archive, where he began to act in an extremely panicked manner before the rooms television set turned on. Eskobar then fell unconscious, during which time it is thought that Bobble interacted with him, after which he awoke with a smile and stood, maintaining eye contact with the television. Through unknown means, Eskobar's cuffs were then severed and his gag removed before he was nailed to the wall by his hands, maintaining a smile and eye contact with the television throughout.Game Day Part 1: Smilers "Bobble the Clown: Season II" then aired on the television in front of him, which consisted of Bobble comedically narrating over the animated deaths of other Foundation personnel elsewhere during the Battle of Site 17. Five of the deaths shown on the video included an unknown figure capturing the staff members and killing them through various surgeries, although the true fate of the individuals could neither be confirmed or denied following the battle due to lack of evidence. After the battle was over, Eskobar was discovered still nailed to the wall and taken to a Foundation medical facility, while Season II of SCP-993 was found recorded on DVDs on top of the video archive television. Change of format According to one of the multiple SCP-001 entries in the , Bobble was eventually altered by the SCP-001 entity known as the Planet of Hands. Following the change, SCP-993 changed format from a children's show only viewable by those under ten to a cable news program viewable only by adults over the age of 18. Bobble hosted the show and interviewed prominent political figures from across the globe including United Kingdom Foreign Secretary Boris Johnson, Philippine President Rodrigo Duterte, Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau and National People's Congress of China Chairman Zhang Dejiang. During the show Bobble urges his guests to commit acts of violence and depravity, to which they generally agree. Foundation Researchers were unable to confirm if the guests were aware of their appearances on the show; however, they were able to re-contain SCP-993.Past and Future Containment procedures The SCP Foundation intercepts and blocks all broadcasts of SCP-993 using Protocol Upsilon-Beta 3. Recordings of each SCP-993 episode are kept in the video archive of Site ██, and are only accessible with authorization from three personnel with Level 4 clearance. All viewings of the recordings must be made by individuals under ten who must then be treated with Class A amnesics. SCP-993 is considered Safe, although is under consideration for upgrade to Euclid class. Alternate versions SCP-1730's timeline *See main article Bobble (SCP-1730's timeline). Appearances *Bobble the Clown *SCP-887 Log *Clowning Around *Behind the Scenes *Game Day Part 1: Smilers *Past and Future Notes and references Category:Humanoid SCPs Category:Males Category:Safe SCPs